Wisdom-Eye Magician
の | romaji_name = Keigan no Majutsushi | image = WisdomEyeMagician-SDMP-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = Light | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 5 | atk = 1500 | def = 1500 | number = 72714461 | effect = Ignition-like, Ignition | vi_pendulum_effect= Nếu bạn có một lá bài"Magician" hoặc "Performapal" trong Vùng Dao động còn lại của bạn: Bạn có thể hủy lá này, và nếu làm vậy, đặt 1 Quái thú Dao động "Magician" từ Bộ bài của bạn vào Vùng Dao động của bạn, trừ "Wisdom-Eye Magician". | vi_lore = Bạn có thể vứt bỏ lá này, sau đó chọn mục tiêu 1 lá bài trong Vùng Dao động của bạn, mà Giới hạn Dao động hiện tại khác với Giới hạn Dao động gốc của nó; Giới hạn Dao động của nó trở thành Giới hạn Dao động gốc của nó cho đến hết lượt này. | pendulum_effect = If you have a "Magician" or "Performapal" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can destroy this card, and if you do, place 1 "Magician" Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone, except "Wisdom-Eye Magician". | lore = You can discard this card, then target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, whose current Pendulum Scale is different from its original Pendulum Scale; its Pendulum Scale becomes its original Pendulum Scale until the end of this turn. | fr_pendulum_effect = Si vous avez une carte "Magicien" ou "Potartiste" dans votre autre Zone Pendule : vous pouvez détruire cette carte, et si vous le faites, placez 1 Monstre Pendule "Magicien" depuis votre Deck dans votre Zone Pendule, excepté "Magicien Sage-Oeil". | fr_lore = Vous pouvez défausser cette carte, puis ciblez 1 carte dans votre Zone Pendule, dont l' Échelle Pendule actuelle est différente de son Échelle Pendule d'origine ; son Échelle Pendule devient son Échelle Pendule d'origine jusqu'à la fin du tour. | de_pendulum_effect = Falls du eine „Magier“- oder „Künstlerkumpel“-Karte in deiner anderen Pendelzone hast: Du kannst diese Karte zerstören und falls du dies tust, lege 1 „Magier“-Pendelmonster von deinem Deck in deine Pendelzone, außer „Weisheitsaugen-Magier“. | de_lore = Du kannst diese Karte abwerfen und dann 1 Karte in deiner Pendelzone wählen, deren aktueller Pendelbereich sich von ihrem Grund-Pendelbereich unterscheidet; ihr Pendelbereich wird bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs gleich ihrem Grund-Pendelbereich. | it_pendulum_effect = Se hai una carta "Mago" o "Artistamico" nella tua altra Zona Pendulum: puoi distruggere questa carta e, se lo fai, metti 1 Mostro Pendulum "Mago" dal tuo Deck nella tua Zona Pendulum, eccetto "Mago Occhio-Saggio". | it_lore = Puoi scartare questa carta, poi scegliere come bersaglio nella tua Zona Pendulum 1 carta il cui Valore Pendulum attuale è diverso dal suo Valore Pendulum originale; il suo Valore Pendulum diventa il suo Valore Pendulum originale fino alla fine di questo turno. | es_pendulum_effect = Si tienes una carta "Mago/a" o "Artistamigo" en tu otra Zona del Péndulo: puedes destruir esta carta y, si lo haces, pon en tu Zona de Péndulo, desde tu Deck, 1 Monstruo de Péndulo "Mago/a", excepto "Mago Ojo de Sabiduría". | es_lore = Puedes descartar esta carta, y después selecciona 1 carta en tu Zona del Péndulo, cuya Escala de Péndulo en ese momento sea diferente a su Escala de Péndulo original; su Escala de Péndulo se convierte en su Escala de Péndulo original hasta el final de este turno. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：もう片方の自分の ゾーンに「魔術師」カードまたは「ＥＭ」カードが存在する場合に発動できる。このカードを破壊し、デッキから「慧眼の魔術師」以外の「魔術師」 モンスター１体を選び、自分の ゾーンに置く。 | ja_lore = ①：このカードを手札から捨て、自分の ゾーンの、 スケールが元々の数値と異なるカード１枚を対象として発動できる。そのカードの スケールはターン終了時まで元々の数値になる。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archetype1 = Magician (archetype) | archsupport1 = Magician (archetype) | archsupport2 = Performapal | mst1 = Destroys itself | action1 = Places from Deck to Pendulum Zone | action2 = Discards itself for cost | stats1 = Changes Pendulum Scales | database_id = 11784 | ocg = Limited }}